imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Farwind
by T.A. Saunders ©2009 v1.5 Information Population: 24.4 million (65% Asyndi, 15% Xirath, 10% Dragonoid, 6% Shei, 4% Human) Government Type: Republic Current Head(s) of State: Lady Jacqueline Valaneaux (elected for three terms of eight years). Capital: Farwind City Currency: T’ah Alliances: Kingdom of Vyss, Kingdom of Moonfall, Windsong Republic, Tallis-Kah Territories, Irys, Taijun. Pacts of Nonaggression: Draconic Empire, Isles of Miroa, Albadosia, Zodasia. NOTE: Populations do not include half-breeds of species, save for Dragonoids, due to the fact that Dragonoids are so varied onto themselves, and cannot be easily folded into either dragons, or another group. Half-Shei are considered Shei, Half-Asyndi and Asyn-Shei are considered Asyndi, and Half-Xalayi are considered Xalayi. Dracothar and Half-Giants are too few in number to accurately count in a census, nor would many opt to take one. Overview The following is a list of cities within Farwind, including the annexed former Sovereignty of Anthalas. This atlas will not be an exhaustive literary work of each city, but rather a basic guide to each city and its place on the continent of Tal’Rah and further, the whole of Imarel, to give the world traveler some measure of what to expect whilst traveling abroad. Atlas of Farwind 'Farwind (Northern Capital)' Farwind has been referred to as the Last Light of Imarel, representing the central fount of most sorcerous and mundane learning on all of Tal’Rah. While there are other schools and other schools of magic, Farwind and its school are considered the foremost in sorcerous learning. Coupled with the Great Library that covers several city blocks, this city is considered the most learned on the entire continent. At one time, the former kingdom’s government was not run within the city at all, but from nearby Illuminous Chateau, which served as a royal palace for the uth Braegon family and continues to act as their ancestral home. When the Quar’Vess originally separated from the Shar’Vaire rule, it was under the guidance of Lord Aerisaen uth Braegon and several other notable magi, who believed that allowing themselves as a culture to be infused with infernal taint offered by the Lords of Chaos would not increase their power as a people, but corrupt them in ways that could not be predicted. Since Aerisaen could not sway the ruling Shar’Vaire Theocrats, he and his like-minded fellows left D’Mir and headed the forgotten lands of the west, once held by the Dragons to make their new beginning. The Chateau Illuminous was built at this time, as a place for Lord uth Braegon and his supporters to live, while Farwind was constructed with the help of the Dragons they discovered still lingering in what was once the territory of Dragon Reach. For several centuries, the uth Braegon family ruled over the Kingdom of Farwind with peace and while that peace could likely have been maintained for centuries more, the Dragons of Farwind grew more and more discontent for not having a say in the political future of the city, beyond advisers to the king. So, under the reign of Kithanis Kalyn’Vare uth Braegon II, Farwind began the transformation into a Mageocratic rule that consisted of a council of six elected individuals (all of which must be learned in the ways of sorcery, though race itself was unimportant) and those six would amongst themselves elect the Council Master (or Mistress) that would head the council. From that point on, Farwind City itself became the center of government and all matters involving the Kingdom. The city of Farwind resembles ancient D’Mir in several ways, yet has some of its own unique flavor. Much of her architecture, street planning and wide open arrangement favors the Asyndi ways of old. However, Farwind is the only city on Imarel that floats above the ground, in a great testament of sorcerous power accomplished by both the Quar’Vess and the Dragons working together. The city was made to float like this, to preserve the natural habitat of the dense Kassoa Tree forests below and to give the Dragons who occupy the city a sort of aviary that allows them to simply fly in and out of the city at a whim. Additionally, Farwind is a city of three distinct tiers that float above each other, with both teleportation gates and spiraling ramps connecting all three tiers. The first tier is known as the Dragon’s Quarter, the second is known as Bazaar, which contains Farwind’s vast markets and businesses and finally the third tier is called the Court of Lights, where the School of Magic, the Great Library, the Council Building and other edifices dedicated to knowledge or art can be found. Farwind is a city known for its magic, its openness and its endless quest for knowledge-seeking. People of all sorts are welcome here, regardless of race, tendency or upbringing. Everybody has equal opportunity in this city, though to sit on the council itself does require one to be learned in some form of arcane or divine art. Farwind is the only other place on Imarel that airships are manufactured, though the sorts made here are meant more for leisure and commerce than war, though an enterprising individual could likely take one of these Alantia Class airships and turn it into a proper vessel of war. 'Vexxah' The city of Vexxah is a border town that often acts as a trading city between the Quar’Vess and the Tallis-Kah that live close by. Because the Quar’Vess enjoy such good relations with the Wild Elves, they often hunt the wild game in the area together and share the bounty of the land with little conflict. There are many Bashrah in the area as well, so often Dragonrider Sentinels can be found here, ready to prove themselves to be worthy of their Dragon Horns. While Vexxah on the surface is quite tranquil, with the thick canopy of Kassoa Trees that sweep the city on all sides and the general good will shared by the Quar’Vess and the Wild Elves, during the colder months Vexxah is often besieged by beasts known as Ghora. These ghora are lumbering beasts, with rough white fur and wide mouths filled with teeth. They hold a resemblance to some strange cross between a bear and a shark and are thought to perhaps be the result of some failed sorcerer’s experiment that went unsanctioned by the Farwind School of Magic. While these creatures are quite deadly if one is caught alone or unprepared, well-equipped adventurers and Dragonrider Sentinels often deal with them in hunting parties. It is considered a rite of passage for a Vexxahian to have a Ghora fur cloak or similar trinket of a ghora hunt. Vexxah’s population is mostly Quar’Vess, though more than a few more open-minded Wild Elves and a sparse few Humans call Vexxah home. They are known for their various exports of venison, bashrah meat and assortment of wild herbs used for medicinal purposes and cooking that cannot be found elsewhere on Tal’Rah. Vexxah also has a seasonal festival centered around a great ghora hunt, called the Lasa Tor Vexxah. 'Sunakah' This city was formally one of the cities of the old Shar’Vaire Empire that was at the end of the War of the Eternals found completely abandoned by Quar’Vessian traders. There was no signs of hostile attack from outside the city or struggles within any of the hundreds of homes simply left abandoned. Many theories have been suggested as to what had happened to these Shar’Vaire; some have suggested that they grew fearful of what was happening in D’Mir and perhaps predicted a world-wide catastrophe from the war with the Elves and just left Imarel all together. Others suggest the citizenry was put under some sort of sorcerous mind control or domination that had sent the lot of them to points unknown. The burned remains of records found in the governor of the city’s home suggests possibility to both. Whatever the case, the Quar’Vess quietly claimed Sunakah as their own, seeing at the time their Shar’Vaire cousins were in no shape to debate the matter as they were so entrenched with fighting with the Elves, the Voraath and each other. With the city slowly repopulated with a blend of Quar’Vess, Dragons and a few Humans, Sunakah soon began to flourish again, with no signs of its previous citizenry of ever returning. Sunakah is home to perhaps the highest population of Dragon hybrids on Imarel; coming here often to avoid the ridicule of their peers in Farwind and elsewhere. Here they are socially acceptable by both the pure-blooded Dragons that live here as well as the Quar’Vess. Sunakah is known for its fine textiles, including a type of Starweave known as Starsilk, that is purposely made for robe manufacture. Sunakah is also famous for J’Torah House, the mansion of the mad governor who once lived there. It is said to be haunted with all the people he tortured and killed there, including members of his own household. 'Minu' The city of Minu was founded not long after the Exodus of the Quar’Vess by several Quar’Vess that had no desire to follow the aspirations of sorcery, feeling that Magic itself was responsible for the Asyndi’s fall from grace and the lust of power it brings. The founders of Minu sought a different path to Enlightenment, a spiritual one. Minu is home to many faithful to the Old Gods and their ways, with a grand church dedicated to Zorah and Kaal in the middle of the city itself. The Knighthood of the Sun (the paladins of Kaal) centers its order here in Minu. This city is considered the center of religious faith, at least to those Quar’Vess who hold reverence to the Old Gods and unlike Asyndi nearly everywhere else on Imarel, actually frown upon the use of sorcery in their everyday lives. Magic used out of need is one thing, magic used in what is considered vulgar decadence is indeed another in the eyes of the average Minuian. Because of the general open-mindedness of the Kingdom’s government, Minu has not sought to secede from the Kingdom itself, though they are very vocal about matters involving the encroachment of sorcerous ways brought to Minu, every time the Council attempts to improve the quality of life there somehow, through magic. As such, most of Minu has a more rustic feel to it, with everything from buildings to furnishings to the irrigation system being all both hand-crafted and incredibly well-constructed. These Quar’Vess ply their minds to faith and trade, rather through the pathways of sorcery. Minu is best known for its tea, which has ironically enough a strange property that revitalizes expended Mana at an accelerated rate. The Minuians who brew this tea claim it is a blessing of Zorah that manifests through the tea, to the drinker. While their sorcerous colleagues in Farwind have not been able to prove this, most everybody finds it most flavorful and effective at revitalizing a weary spell-caster. 'Mithrathia' The northernmost city in the kingdom, Mithrathia is a small lumber mill community that makes its distinction with the Kassoa wood that it produces for the rest of the kingdom. Mindful of the Wild Elf neighbors, the Quar’Vess make an effort to replace whatever trees they chop down for the various goods that are crafted from the light and sturdy wood. It is a quiet corner of the kingdom that is populated by Quar’Vess and open-minded Wild Elves mostly that simply want to make their way in the world in peace. Mithrathia does not have a standing militia but there’s enough able-bodied loggers, rangers and the like to turn away most conventional attackers. Mithrathia is a friendly stopping point for travelers seeking to go further north, into Tallis-Kah territory or those wishing to settle in for some good hunting of deer, pheasant or wild boar. There are also persisting rumors that Mithrathia stands on the ruins of an ancient Asyndi city that existed before the War of Twilight, which attracts more than one Asyndi scholar, Quar’Vess and Shar’Vaire alike. While a few interesting artifacts have been found, no concrete evidence has come forth as of yet. Irisan The city of Irisan was once a Shar’Vaire city in the times of the Old Empire. When civil war broke out at the end of the War of the Eternals, Irisan was reduced to a ghost town by the in-fighting amongst the Shar’Vaire. Found abandoned and reclaimed by the woods by a Quar’Vessian hunting party, it was quickly claimed by the Kingdom, cleaned up and repopulated. The resident Masoq that filtered into the ruins however were not so pleased by this turn of events. While little match for Asyndi sorcery, the Masoq make every effort to harass and victimize those they deem too weak to defend themselves against their numbers or rich enough to risk possible death they encounter on the outskirts of the city. Irisan has been restored in its reconstruction, to look much like it did in the days of the Old Empire, as such it attracts many historians and seekers of Asyndi Lore. It is also home to one of the few temples dedicated to the Old Gods on Asyndi territory, reflecting the growing numbers of Quar’Vess who seek enlightenment through faith, rather than power. The city also attracts young adventurers looking to cut their teeth on the Masoq who prove to be a constant thorn in the city’s side. 'An’Tiel' The city of An’Tiel is a smaller city that has been governed by the An’Tiel family since the end of the War of the Eternals, where Baron Javyn An’Tiel led refugees from D’Mir on the ground where the city in his name now stands. The good Baron was always a kind sort and did whatever he could to make his Shar’Vaire cousins comfortable, despite their shock at his Moon Elvish bride, Rilua. Given the fact these Shar’Vaire had nowhere else to go and since the baron had a well provisioned personal army consisting of Quar’Vess and Moon Elvish footman, everybody more or less got along in the long run. An’Tiel, because of its interesting background, enjoys an interesting population of Moon Elves, Quar’Vess and a handful of Shar’Vaire, as well as many Half Quar’Vess, Half Moon Elf children affectionately known as Asyn-Shei. These particular half-breeds carry an exquisite blending of both races, resulting in an incredibly physically attractive people. Many of these Asyn-Shei become bards, seers, dancers or nahara because of this blessing. They also make rather talented magi though only a select few choose this path. The Sovereignty of Anthalas Annex 'Anthalas (Southern Capital)' Anthalas has played an integral part in the fortunes of both the Shar’Vaire Empire and of Imarel as a whole. Initially, Anthalas was founded as a port city and the place the ruling Theocrats decided to build the first airship yards. While a wealthy enough city in the ancient times, it didn’t hold the prestige of D’Mir, or later even Farwind. A great deal of commerce occurred in Anthalas in those days and with the Shar’Vaire conducting much in the way of dimensional travel to alternate prime planes, Anthalas became a hub for visiting wizards and magi from hundreds of different realms. When the War of the Betrayers began with the burning of Mithrys, Anthalas received many of her refugees and a great sense of vengeance to see justice done upon the Dragons who began the war. Working tirelessly in secret, many of these same refugees pitched in at the airship yards, to get the first of these vessels ready to meet the threat of the Dragons. By the time the Dragons were routed at the Battle of D’Mir, Anthalas and her airships were ready to meet the call to war. Many centuries later, at the conclusion of the War of the Eternals, Anthalas was made the new capital of what remained of the Shar’Vaire people, by edict of Mourne Dur’lane and his immortal Enforcers. Since that time, Anthalas has grown in power and prestige to the heights of which were seen in D’Mir, in its heyday with vaulting spires of ivory, whole buildings afloat on the skyline and the immense Anthalas School of Magic looming in the midst of the city like a great hub of knowledge. Anthalas is known for her airship yards and School of Magic certainly, but people also tend to forget the great many seafood dishes that come from Anthalas and the discerning Shar’Vaire palette. Also, Anthalas is known for housing some of the greatest Shar’Vaire smiths, including Mourne’s son, Darechon Dur’lane. 'Damaria' Damaria is an example of a city that had been destroyed during the War of the Eternals, infested with demons and undead of all sorts, then rescued by a reclamation effort started by Mourne Dur’lane as he fought to reassemble what remained of the Shar’Vaire people. The city itself was once a great city of arts and knowledge for the Shar’Vaire before infighting there with various factions, then the cataclysmic destruction of D’Mir forced Damaria to be abandoned as well. The unchained fiends that roamed unchecked destroyed what remained. Intent on salvaging his people’s quickly dwindling heritage, Mourne set his Enforcers to take the city at all costs from the demons that occupied it. In a series of battles that lasted over seven years, the city was finally cleansed of its demonic usurpers. With so much damage and loss, there was indeed very little salvage for the Enforcers, save what they found hidden deep in cellars and in hidden caches throughout the city. Today, Damaria a war machine city, where many Shar’Vaire soldiers and their families live on the edge of the Burning Lands. It is from here that many forages into the wastes are launched in the ongoing effort to purge the Burning Lands of the infernal evil and heal the land the Shar’Vaire themselves once destroyed with reckless disregard. Damaria also serves as a favorite place for powerful adventuring parties and treasure hunters to use as a waypoint between runs into the Ruins of D’Mir in hopes to strike it rich with an ancient Shar’Vaire relic. 'Las Entranras' Known as the City of Fortune and City of Fools by some, Las Entranras is another city on the edge of the Burning Lands, but was spared most of the destruction that other cities in the old Empire faced. The monikers it has earned come from the bevy of treasure hunters, gamblers and cutthroats that call it home. Several gambling houses and mining companies have also sprung up around Las Entranras because of this. Also, Quar’Vess and Shar’Vaire archeologists from the the Schools of Magic in Farwind and Anthalas often use Las Entranras as a base of operations for their digs in the Burning Lands. The population of the city consists mostly of Shar’Vaire, a handful of Quar’Vess and more than a few Tashrani and Half-Shar’Vaire sired with Tashrani people. In many ways, the city reflects a bit of the flavor of Tashran, while maintaining a clear Shar’Vaire identity. While the laws themselves are strict, as they are throughout the sovereignty, here on the fringe of the wastes, things tend to be a bit more lax. Las Entranras is best known for its free-wheeling society, loose morals and the vast amount of boromandite, starmetal and other precious ores it exports. The Burning Lands is rich with deposits deep in abandoned mines originally created in the age of the Old Empire. These mines have been overrun by all manner of fiends, so it has become a very lucrative business for powerful enough adventuring bands to escort these mining companies into these abandoned mines. 'The Ruins of D’Mir' While no longer a city populated by living Shar’Vaire, it is still a part of the Sovereignty and considered under Shar’Vaire control. Control however is an operative term, considering the city itself is infested with the presence of many extremely powerful undead and infernal beings that not only fight amongst themselves, but will gladly turn upon anybody foolish enough to enter this city. While the whole of the Burning Lands is considered a no-man’s land with wandering fiends, sorcerous abominations and worse, D’Mir is the central point of such darkness. Within the city itself is rumored to be a permanent portal to the Hells that perpetually corrupts and withers the land. Those who have ventured to D’Mir’s gates describe it as Hell on Imarel realized; a twisted portrait of its vast glory, with the skies around it stained as black as sack cloth and never enjoy the light of the sun. It is said that D’Mir is so far from the grace of the Old Gods, that the powers of their devout are actually diminished here in the face of such great Evil. 'Ra’Vash' The city of Ra’Vash is a fairly new city in the Sovereignty, having been founded by the refugees of D’Mir when it fell at the conclusion of the War of the Eternals. Much of the historical, artistic and cultural lore of the Shar’Vaire people can be found here, much of it having come with the refugees that fled the city when the Voraath sacked it. While not a large city by any means, it does maintain some of the ancient architectural styles from the Old Empire with vertical spires of smooth ivory, with exotic designs and brilliantly done stonework. It is the home of the Turin es Masare, or Museum of the Past. Within this grand structure, amongst other treasures is a flawlessly reconstructed Shar’Vaire Wind Cutter and the Sun of D’Mir, a priceless relic that used to float over the city and moderate the weather, so it was never too cold, or windy or rainy. Ra’Vash is known for its tourist business, its lore-seekers and its secrets. Some whisper Ra’Vash not only houses many of the cultural treasures of the old Shar’Vaire Empire but many of its sorcerous secrets as well, that are by royal order kept hidden deep within secret chambers under the museum, should there ever be a day that terrible knowledge is needed again. 'Kasha' Of the cities of the Sovereignty, Kasha is most reflective of who the Shar’Vaire have become as a people, versus where they have been. Like Ra’Vash, Kasha is a newer city, constructed after the War of the Eternals. The population is mostly Shar’Vaire with a good many Quar’Vess mingled throughout. There are some Humans of Tashrani descent within the city’s population, but what makes Kasha so interesting is, there are Moon Elves that live under Shar’Vaire rule. These Tallis-Shei are more liberal-minded than their ilk and seek to learn from the Shar’Vaire culture, recognizing that their own Sivanoshei ancestors are not without their own blights upon their histories. They also break from tradition in that they have chosen to study magics normally forbidden to their by Elvish culture, such as Necromancy which is accepted as normal sorcerous study in Anthalas. These liberal-minded Tallis-Shei refer to themselves as Kasha-Shei, or Elves of Kasha and while they do maintain faith in the Old Gods, they are at best scorned by their Tallis-Shei peers and threatened with death or worse by the Shei-Toru of Vale. Kasha is known for its production of Starweave, a fabric manufactured by a highly guarded process that allows the cloth to store and gather Mana. Because of this ability, it is the fabric of choice amongst spell- casters for their robes and most importantly for the masts of airships. Because of this trade alone, Kasha is considered a boom town and enjoys great wealth and prosperity. Kasha is a very liberal-minded city as well and is often the staging ground for political protests and rallies against the policies of the Crown. While the current sovereign, Chance Dur’lane has graciously allowed these protests to go largely unhindered, any vocal dissension that favors revolt over peaceful means tends to be silencing rather quickly and brutally. 'New D’Mir' Often referred to as the Star of the South, New D’Mir is a city of both impressive cultural preservation and vast excess. There was a great debate in the Sovereignty several hundred years ago, whether the city now known as Ra’Vash or this city that was once known as Zaj’Dana was to be renamed New D’Mir in honor of the fallen capital of the Shar’Vaire people. While Ra’Vash managed to preserve much of the lore, knowledge and cultural relics, Zaj’Dana had been, with the help of House Orah and House Vujaii, able to preserve whole buildings and statues from the city, even as D’Mir burned. Because of this (and with two of the three Noble houses of the Shar’Vaire claiming this city as home) Zaj’Dana took the name New D’Mir. While the political seat of power is in Anthalas, New D’Mir is seat of lavish excess and frolic for the Shar’Vairian nobility. When not at the Anthalaen court, many nobles can be found here enjoying the weather, the nearby sea and generally any kind of debauchery the mind can imagine. The population is almost exclusively Shar’Vaire or Quar’Vess with a few Tashrani servants, pleasure slaves and performers that have come here to seek their fortunes. While there is a thriving tourist business from travelers seeking to see some of the Old Empire splendor without risking a walk in the Burning Lands, it is well known that the Shar’Vaire here tolerate Humans and Half Elves, but all other races are given the upturn of the nose. Elves, Dragons and Voraath would be best advised to stay clear of this city, unless traveling with Quar’Vess or Shar’Vaire companions; many of these Shar’Vaire have the heart of the Old Empire still beating in their chest and have little qualms about writing the edicts of such things in the blood of an Elf or Dragon. 'The Sunken City of Jas’Rasa' Like D’Mir, while no living Shar’Vaire populates this city of the Old Empire. Dating back to the days of the Asyndi before The Curse, Jas’Rasa was thought to have held the only architecture, lore, art and sorcerous knowledge from the time when the Asyndi were still the chosen children of the Old Gods. However most these treasures have for the most part been long since plundered or ravaged by Time. Or have they? Jas’Rasa fell during the great battle between Zorah and Gurhjuua the Witchflame, sinking both the city and a sizable portion of what would become the continent of Tal’Rah below the waves. While true that a great deal of the Asyndi lore of that twilight time was destroyed, ransacked by treasure hunters or weathered by age, it is rumored that there are still pockets of undiscovered treasure and relics ripe for the taking for somebody brave and clever enough to reach them. Of course, the spirits of long dead Asyndi are said to protect their city still, locked in a battle that has never stopped for them. Other, more sinister things sleep in the darkest depth of the submerged city as well…things so terrible that their names cannot be spoken aloud. In reality, Jas’Rasa is occupied by a rare race of merfolk, known as Xalayi. They use the folklore of the place to be left alone for the most part from curious diver and treasure hunter alike. that isn’t to say there aren’t still ghosts, but the Xalayi know where to go to avoid them as well. 'Lyr’Kana' The city of Lyr’Kana is an old and proud city that survived a great deal of the destruction handed out during the Cataclysm of D’Mir. Many of her buildings are throwbacks to a time when the Shar’Vaire ruled much of Imarel, with lofty ivory towers ringed with ivy and streets paved with polished marble. While small in comparison to many cities of the Sovereignty, it makes up for its size with its sheer splendor of appearance. Aside of skirmishes with the Wild Elves and Humans to their immediate north and the occasional wandering terror from the Burning Lands, life in Lyr’Kana is mostly peaceful. Like all cities in the sovereignty, Lyr’Kana is run by a lord or a governor appointed by the sovereign. Unlike other cities in the sovereignty however, Lyr’Kana’s lord is not Shar’Vaire, but a Quar’Vessian aristocrat named Lord Bryn Kyssar that subscribes to the Shar’Vairian philosophy of Asyndi supremacy over all life on Imarel, versus the Asyndi nurturing of all life on Imarel philosophy that most Quar’Vess believe. While not especially popular in the Kingdom of Farwind, Lord Kyssar has been more than welcomed amongst the Traditionalists and Theocrats of Anthalas. Lyr’Kana’s main attraction is its comfortable proximity to the Burning Lands for treasure hunters that prefer to be a little further back from the danger and Traditionalist Shar’Vaire that enjoy hunting Elves and capturing Humans as pets. Indeed, this city’s main export is not surprisingly, human slaves. 'K’Sora' Like a phoenix from the ashes, K’Sora is one of the most recently recovered cities from the ashes of D’Mir’s destruction. A direct result of Sovereign Chance Reign Dur’lane I’s ongoing campaign to reclaim sections of the Burning Lands, K’Sora up until five years ago was infested with powerful undead. After several decades of fighting and purging the city of its filth, the effort of re-population has begun. For obvious reasons, the city is very pristine and new with primarily the families of Shar’Vaire marines and scholars settling here, with a few Quar’Vess and Humans that have taken interest in the rebuilding effort. K’Sora attracts those who are looking for a new beginning and new opportunities. With the ground finally able to sustain crops and livestock again, Shar’Vairian farmers have begun eagerly tilling the soil around the small, pleasant-looking city. There are disreputable types that wander through this city however, looking to score on a dug-up piece of Shar’Vaire history or take advantage of people trying to get established in their new home. The Annex of Meluah Iryin The former capital of the Xirath Empire, the city of Iryin stands as a strange, clockwork double of Old D’Mir in many ways. The Xirath had been very good with the details, given their joined memories went back as far as the the Old Empire. With the willful surrender of the small nation to Farwind at the end of the Benefactor’s War, it has grown into a hub of Xirath innovation as they continue to cross the borders between organic and inorganic. Many highly advanced airship designs have been coming out of Iryin, along with some fine examples of technomancy made specifically for both construction and warfare. Some fear this is the beginning of a new Asyndi Empire, but only time will tell. Thylissi The city of Thylissi stood once as the religious center of the Benefactor, Khazyr’s rule. However, with the city destroyed in a titanic battle with the Warriors of Miroa, that eventually saw the mortal death of Nilharys Blackthorne, the Xirath simply decided to not rebuild it. It stands as a smoldering remembrance to the Xirath people, what madness the Benefactor had brought them. Kyrsik The city of Kyrsik serves as the airship gateway into the lands of Meluah and both sends and receives the majority of the trade the with the rest of the Farwind Republic. Because the Meluah as a whole is bereft of natural resources, save ore, many trees and plants are shipped here daily with an effort to reforest the land, as well as give the Xirath other materials to work with. Were one interested in seeing the startling new airship designs coming out of this factory-like land, one need go no futher than Kyrsik where many of them are flying in and out of the city. Few are given leave to visit Meluah as a whole however, with the Xirath people still very shy about dealing with other races, after the War of the Benefactor. Other Minor Cities and Towns Bishala: Port town. Built with the intent to establish trade with the Xalayi. Enasi (Meluah): Xirath breeding town and exoskeleton manufacture. Inrahs: Port town. Sees a great deal of natural goods shipped to Meluah. Jisssar’k (Meluah): Scientific community. Any experimental studies or tests are likely to be happening in this town. Every Xirath in Jissar’k is a technomancer or inventor of some sort. No exception. Kajwa (Meluah): Spare parts town. Every gear, cog and spare part ever made for a Xirath exoskeleton or clockwork gizmo can be found here. Kendrys: Port town. Sees shipments of raw material to Meluah and Taijun. Mikunah (Meluah): Toy making town. The Xirath here are dedicated to making clockwork toys of exceptional quality for children across the Republic. Pelan: Lumbering town. Primarily sees to the shipping of Kassoa wood. Pelass (Meluah): Port town that accepts government-approved visits to Meluah, mostly for dignitaries, ambassadors and the like. Category:World Travel Guide